


凌云直上

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 假车, 情毒
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	凌云直上

凌云觉得这个酒十分甘甜，有一种说不出的味道，初入喉时只觉得清凉，甜味也不是很明显，而喝下后脸开始泛起薄薄的粉红色。  
  
只不过，凌云不禁想道，青枝是他的人，怎么会替临渊跑腿，如果缺人的话也不该叫凌羽的贴身婢女呢？  
  
青枝看到凌云喝了后，放下酒壶，也替帝昭倒了一杯：“太子殿下……”  
  
她的手有些抖，差点将酒杯里的酒洒了。凌云夺过她手中的酒杯，递给帝昭：“青枝胆小，你别吓她，喝吧，别让她不好向你父王交差。”  
  
帝昭看了凌云一眼，然后接过酒杯喝了下去。  
  
似乎……并没有什么异常。临渊突然送酒给他们两个人喝，他只是感到很奇怪而已，但临渊也不会害他和凌云吧。  
  
“那青枝先退下了……”  
  
凌云：“嗯，下去吧。”  
  
夜色已深，是时候该睡觉了。这几日，凌云差不多就是，吃饱了就睡，他其实很想出去玩，但无奈临渊看的紧，他也不能为所欲为了。  
  
“真是麻烦，如果你有个孩子就好了……”  
  
帝昭听到凌云这句话大吃一惊：“你这话什么意思？”  
  
“如果你有孩子，临渊就不会这么逼我们了。可惜，你不会生，我也不会……而且不能凭空变出一个孩子吧？”  
  
凌云越说就觉得心血翻滚，脸上潮红：“昭昭……你有没有感到很热？”  
  
这时，帝昭身上也燥热起来，他的呼吸突然急促起来：“是啊，突然好热……”  
  
“不行，水在哪里啊？”凌云开始从寝宫内走到大殿内，再去膳房，可奇怪的时候凡是茶壶，水缸里都没有水。  
  
而此时帝昭眼睛红的可怕，他心中突然萌生了一种欲望……  
  
凌云觉得自己都快热得窒息了，他脸色痛红，回到寝宫里发现帝昭一个人躺在床上，从头到脚都盖上了被子。  
  
而这时的凌云燥热难当，而且还很难受，他不知道是怎么了，开始脱衣服。  
  
“怎么……好奇怪，这么脱不下来……”他现在难受至极，头脑发热，竟然不知道衣服该怎么脱了。  
  
按理说，现在也才春季，龙宫位于东海之底，不应该会这么热才对啊。  
  
他走向床边，看见帝昭把自己裹的严严实实的，“昭昭，不能蒙头睡觉啊……”  
  
不知道怎么了，他竟然觉得帝昭也一定很热，想把他的被子掀开。  
  
“昭昭……你热吗？”  
  
而这时他没想到的是，帝昭突然将被子掀开，扔到床下直接把凌云扑倒在床上，一只手将他的双手锁在他的头顶。  
  
凌云看见他的眼红的可怕，而且他也是面色潮红……  
  
“昭……昭昭，你怎么了？”  
  
凌云说话间，觉得浑身发痒，而且越来越难受。  
  
帝昭咬紧牙关，努力地控制自己的欲望，他道：“刚才……的……酒有问题……是……合欢情毒！”  
  
“什么？”凌云大吃一惊。  
  
合欢情毒就相当于人间所说的媚药，但此物是针对神仙的，生长在南疆，而且百年才能提炼出一点，所以极难得。这种稀有的情毒，如果不能及时排解的话，全身就会觉得如蚁食髓般痛苦不堪。若有解药还好，若无解药，又不排解，那就只有一直痛苦下去，直至毒性消散。  
  
“你父王……果然，干得出第一次，就还会有第二次……”凌云说话的声音越来越绵软，却又那么的勾人心魄。  
  
“好……好热，好难受，快……帮我把衣服脱了。”  
  
嗤啦——  
  
帝昭也不知道他的衣服怎么脱，于是用蛮力将他的衣服撕碎扯了下来。凌云的脸色绯红，这种药性果然毒辣，他以前曾在书中见过，却从未想过有一天会用在自己身上。

帝昭也开始意识不清，可是他听到凌云这样说，垂下头来：“抱歉……我不知道，我也……好难受。”  
  
凌云的脸红得滴血，他的意识也渐渐模糊不清起来，可是，面对着朋友，他要忍住自己的欲望，去找易玄就好了，他一定会有解药的。  
  
现在难受点没关系，但一定不能和帝昭做。  
  
而这时帝昭却做出了意外之举，他将凌云翻过身来，  
  
“唔……唔唔……”  
  
凌云被帝昭这么突然一下给吓懵了，他双手用力捶着帝昭，可是帝昭却不为所动。  
  
凌云完全忘了，眼前这个人是凌羽的相公。  
  
而这时，帝昭再想脱下他的寝衣的时候，凌云突然推开了他，吐出一口鲜血，血染红了月黄色的床单。  
  
帝昭停下来，目瞪口呆地看着他：“你……”  
  
他用自己的内力伤了自己，才能保持一刻清醒。  
  
凌云道：“这次……是你父王过分了。我要回去！”他忍着情欲和痛苦，穿上了衣服，“但这次不怪你……我要先走，去找解药……”  
  
话说完，他擦了擦嘴角的血，然后去打开大殿的门，这时他却又发现殿门被人用术法锁住了。凌云心血上冲，无法再压抑心中的愤怒，他用力一挥竟将殿门打坏，然后叫了小白去无臻之境了。  
  
这回……他是真的生气了。  
  
帝昭知道，凌云最怕痛了，可是他宁愿受情毒所侵，用内力自伤也不愿与他做……  
  
凌云走后，帝昭穿上衣服，去偏殿拿起了一把匕首刺进自己的右肩，这样凌云的痛他感受到了。而自己也清醒了一点，本来当朋友就很不错了，这次的情毒反而让他多想了。就这样，他跪坐在地上受着情毒所扰，不肯去向临渊要解药。  
  
……  
  
小白带着他在天空飞行，而此时凌云觉得头晕晕，心也很痛，他从来都没有这么难受过，眼前一片雾蒙蒙的有些看不清了。  
  
小白与他在一起的时日不短，知道他要往哪里去，所以他虚弱道：“小白，带我……去找，大姐夫……拜托了……”  
  
而这时，远发突然飞来了一个人，月白色长袍随着晚风飘起。  
  
凌云实在不行了，他晕了过去。只是在晕之前，还听到有一个人叫他：“小九……小九，你怎么了，别吓我啊！”  
  



End file.
